visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Vidoll
ヴィドール (VIDOLL) was a major visual kei band founded in 2002 by bassist Rame. The band aim is stimulating the sixth sense through music with the concept of occult romance. It was the last active band from Matina and one of the most succesful acts coming from UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. Biography Matina and UNDER CODE days (2002 - 2006) Vidoll was formed by ex-Eze:quL bassist ラメ (Rame) in early 2002. The first lineup included ジュイ (Jui) on vocals, ユキネ (Yukine) and アヤノ (Ayano) on guitar and テロ (Tero) on drums. The band appeared as a secret act at several visual kei live events held in Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka in early 2002, the first one being an event at Yokohama Arena Sound Hall in February. In the meantime Vidoll entered the studio after signing a contract with the indipendent visual kei label Matina, which had already produced the works of Rame's previous band Eze:quL. The debut album was splitted into two EP's titled フェイス↓マユラ (Feisu↓Mayura) and フェイス↑ピサロト (Feisu↑Pisaroto), released simoultaneously on July 21st 2002. Two self-sponsored events to commorate the CD release titled "カタチノナイカタチ" (Katachi no nai katachi) were held at Meguro Rokumeikan on July 22nd and at Sendai MA・CA・NA on July 27th. The first single オカルトプロポーズ (Okaruto Puropōzu) was released on Christmas 2002. On December 21st 2002 Matina closed down due to KISAKI's (CEO) decision to temporarily retire from the music scene, but the label eventually re-opened as UNDER CODE PRODUCTION in March 2003. Vidoll automatically switched from from Matina to UNDER CODE PRODUCTION keeping the same management and staff. Right after that the band had their first national tour commemorating a double single release. The tour was titled "If～交錯スル密室恐イ病トメディテーション～" (If~kōsaku suru misshitsu kowai yamai to meditēshon~) and was made of 14 gigs with a final oneman date at Meguro Rokumeikan on April 26th. A special single titled 華ナ名ノ誓イ身診 (Hana na na no chigai mimi) was given away as a present at the concert. In the meantime both Jui and Rame had been involved in side-projects with the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION CEO KISAKI. Jui became vocalist of KISAKI PROJECT, while Rame occasionally sang in the session band KISAKI & Kansai Kizoku both live and in studio. Despite this, priority was given to Vidoll's activities. In August a split mini-album with Karimero was released and promoted with a 17-gig twoman national tour. However, it was also announced that after the twoman tour final at Ikebukuro CYBER on August 30th Ayano would leave the band. The reason of the split between him and the band are unknown On September 7th the new guitarist ヒデ (Hide) was introduced to fans. In October the band faced a 10-date twoman national tour with Gazetto (now known as the GazettE) with two sold-out final performances at Shibuya O-WEST on November 13th and 19th. In Spring 2004 Vidoll was part of the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION campaign that aimed to release visual kei works in Europe. Vidoll contributed with a compilation album titled 美人形 (Bijinkei) and an appearance on the omnibus album High Style Paradox 3～maiden voyage～. Between June and July 2004 Vidoll had their first oneman tour "人形劇" (Ningyōgeki) with 9 concerts in Tokyo, Nagoya, Hakata, Hiroshima, Esaka, Sapporo and Sendai. A tenth and final gig was held on November 11th in order to promote the release of the mini-album ロマネスクゴシック (Romanesuku Goshikku) at Ebisu LIQUID ROOM. In December a series of retrospective works made of two remake mini-albums and a PV compilation was released. The release was followed by a oneman at Shibuya-AX on the 29th and two consecutive performances in a day at HOLIDAY SHINJUKU and ESAKA MUSE on December 31st. The following day the official fanclub 人形館 (Ningyōkan) was inaugurated and supported by a fanclub-only oneman tour in March. Even though the band had just started becoming popular in the visual kei scene, it was announced that both Hide and Yukine would leave Vidoll by Summer 2005. While Yukine cited personal reasons, Hide stated that he decided to leave because the heavy band schedule was causing problem to his health. A farewell tour titled "透明犯罪" (Tōmei Hanzai) was held in June with two final gigs on June 25th and 26th at OSAKA MUSE. In the meantime シュン (Shun) and ギル (Giru) were asked to join the band and were introduced at a self-sponsored event at CLUB CITTA' on July 13th. The first single with the new lineup was titled シャットダウン (Shattodaun) and was released on September 28th. On the New Year's Eve three concerts in three different cities were held at HOLIDAY SHINJUKU, HOLIDAY NAGOYA and HOLIDAY UMEDA. In 2006 Vidoll had several oneman tours, single releases and eventually managed to record their first full-length album V.I.D～Very Important Doll～. Graduation and major debut (2007 - present) In early 2007 it was announced that three bands from UNDER CODE PRODUCTION (Phantasmagoria, Vidoll and 12012) would graduate from the label. 12012 went major with Universal, Phantasmagoria was meant to go major but disbanded before signing any contract, and Vidoll switched to another indies label called Sword Records. The graduations were commemorated with a threeman tour in February titled "深絆～Graduation & Departure～" (Shinki) in February with a final gig at Shibuya Koukaidou on February 14th. Vidoll also celebrated on their own releasing a best-of album, a PV compilation and a live DVD on February 28th. On the very same day a fanclub-only oneman titled It's a graduation ceremony! was held at HOLIDAY SHINJUKU. On May 25th Vidoll had their first performance overseas at the J-ROCK REVOLUTION festival in Los Angeles organized by YOSHIKI. The first single released by Sword was INNOCENT TEENS on June 13th 2007, followed by CLOUD some months later. In the meantime the band had oneman tours and event performances and became more and more popular. In November 2007 the second full-length album Bastard hit the stores and ranked #4 on the ORICON indies chart. In late 2008 the band announced that the following year they would go major with CROWN RECORDS. The last indies oneman live took place at C.C. Lemon Hall on December 19th and was recorded for a mailorder-only DVD release. The first major single Puzzle ring was released on February 18th 2009, but was met with lukewarm response from the fans. The same happended with the major debut album Esoteric Romance, which managed to sell just slightly more than the band's indies releases. On October 25th 2009 Vidoll was invited to play at the V-ROCK FESTIVAL, which was meant to gather all the most popular active visual kei bands. With an audience of thousands of people, it was the biggest event Vidoll played at in their whole career. Vidoll announced that they will be going on hiatus after their event VIDOLL LIVE RESET on the 18th of September this year. Jui mentioned on his blog that the reason for the pause is his need to undergo surgery for the worsening thrombus in his throat. Lineup * ジュイ (Jui) - Vocals (2002.2 - 2011.5.7) → De-vine → Raisonne → Luinspear → ヴィドール, KISAKI PROJECT → ヴィドール → 樹威 → GOTCHAROCKA * シュン (Shun) - Guitar (2005.7.13 - 2011.5.7) → CHOCOLAT☆ → CalorZe → gossip → ヴィドール * ギル (Giru) - Guitar (2005.7.13 - 2011.5.7) → 真魔 → Lilith → ヴィドール → Angelo * ラメ (Rame) - Bass, Vocals (2002.2 - 2011.5.7) → Radifia → Eze:quL → ヴィドール, 妃＆関西貴族 → ヴィドール → Black Gene for the Next Scene * テロ (Tero) - Drums, Keyboards (2002.02 - 2011.5.7) → ヴィドール → †яi￠к, GOTCHAROCKA(support) Former members * ユキネ (Yukine) - Guitar (2002.02 - 2005.08.30) → ボタン → ヴィドール → * ヒデ (Hide) - Guitar (2003.09.07 - 2005.06) → ILLUSIA → After effect → Vanilla → ヴィドール * アヤノ (Ayano) - Guitar (2002.02 - 2003.08.30) → ラクロア → Miserable → ヴィドール → ギミック Discography Albums Image:vidoll_mayura.jpg| フェイス↓マユラ EP (2002.07.21) Image:vidoll_pisaroto.jpg| フェイス↑ピサロト EP (2002.07.21) Image:vidoll_romanesque.jpg| ロマネスクゴシック EP (2004.09.29) Image:vidoll_ichi.jpg| 昔懐カシ人形集 ～其ノ壱～ EP (2004.12.25) Image:vidoll_ni.jpg| 昔懐カシ人形集 ～其ノ弐～ EP (2004.12.25) Image:vidoll_deathmate.jpg| Deathmate EP (2006.01.01) Image:vidoll_vid.jpg| V.I.D ～Very Important Doll～ full-length (2006.11.22) Image:vidoll_bastard.jpg| Bastard full-length (2007.11.21) Image:vidoll_esoteric.jpg| Esoteric Romance full-length (2009.03.25) Monad.jpg| Monad full-length (2010.02.10) Singles * 2002.12.25 オカルトプロポーズ (Okaruto Puropōzu) Vidoll rebotomin.jpg|2003.03.14 if...レボトミン（Y LV25）475mg (Rebotomin) Vidoll torikabuto.jpg|2003.03.14 if...トリカブト (識別コード無シ) 120mg (Torikabuto (Shikibetsu kōdo nashi)) * 2003.12.25 一人斬りのクリ××ス (Hitori kiri no Kurixxsu) * 2004.03.10 我輩ハ、殺女成リ… (Wagahai wa, korosuke nari...) * 2004.06.30 人魚 (Ningyo) * 2005.04.26 リマインドストーリー (Rimaindo Sutōrī) * 2005.09.28 シャットダウン (Shattodaun) * 2005.10.26 Chocoripeyes * 2006.05.24 SinAI～右手のカッターと左手のドラッグと薬指の深い愛と～ (Migite no kattā to idarite no doraggu to kusuriyubi no fukai ai to) * 2006.08.02 Nectar * 2007.06.13 INNOCENT TEENS * 2007.07.18 CLOUD * 2008.07.02 Blue star * 2008.12.10 舞夢～マイム～ (Maimu) * 2009.02.18 Puzzle ring * 2009.07.08 Focus * 2009.12.02 EVE * 2010.09.15 Crescent gazer Splits * 2003.08.10 異色同盟 (Ishoku dōmei) (with カリメロ) * 2006.07.07 幻影美人館 (Genei bijinkan) (DVD with Phantasmagoria) Compilation albums Vidoll yakubutsu.jpg|2003.04.29 If...（薬物乱用撲滅キャンぺーン） (Yakubutsuranyō bokumetsu kyanpēn) * 2004.04.28 美人形 (Bijinkei) * 2005.06.08 昔懐カシ総集編＋オマケつき (Natsukashi sōshūhen + omake tsuki) * 2007.02.28 Proposal～卒業告白～ (Sotsugyō kokuhaku) Live distributed releases * 2003.04.26 華ナ名ノ誓イ身診 (Hana na na no chigai mimi) * 2003.07.21 現状的に危険なタイトルの為今は公表できません… (Genjōteki ni kikenna taitoru no tame ima wa kōhyō dekimasen...) (mailorder) * 2003.07.26 平和ノ謡～ヨウコソ人形館ヘ！～ (Heiwa no utai ~yōkoso ningyōkan e!~) (VHS) * 2003.11.13 潰し合い十番勝負 (Tsubushiai jūban shōbu) (VHS) * 2003.12.19 僕、僕。 (Boku, shimobe.) * 2004.03.19 ギザギザハートの子守唄 (Gizagiza hāto no komoriuta) * 2004.03.19 人間界TV (Kichigai TV) * 2004.03.29 僕、ホワイトデーも一人斬り (Boku, howaito dē mo hitori kiri) (mailorder) * 2004.06.27 ぶらっく・ふぇありー (Burakku Fearī) (VHS) * 2004.09.11 2004.9.11 LIQUIDROOM ebisu (VHS) * 2004.12.25 柊ノ葬 (Hiragi no sō) * 2004.12.29 HOMO CRASH @ * 2005.05.01 H×M×-CRASH-TRAP@ (DVD) * 2005.06.12 透明犯罪 2005.6.12&13 代官山UNIT (Tōmei hanzai 2005.06.12 Daikanyama UNIT) (DVD) * 2005.06.22 透明犯罪 2005.6.22&23 名古屋ell.FITS ALL (Tōmei hanzai 2005.06.12 Nagoya ell.FITS ALL) (DVD) * 2005.06.25 透明犯罪 2005.6.25&26 OSAKA MUSE (Tōmei hanzai 2005.06.12 OSAKA MUSE) (DVD) * 2005.08.20 透明犯罪 2005.6.26 OSAKA MUSE (Tōmei hanzai 2005.06.12 OSAKA MUSE) (DVD)]] (DVD) * 2006.03.01 Making of シャットダウン (Shattodaun) (DVD) * 2006.03.28 Making of Chocoripeyes (DVD) * 2006.06.01 Reload to living doll FINAL -2006.3.26 渋谷クラブクアトロ- (Shibuya CLUB QUATTRO) (DVD) * 2006.06.14 MAKING of Deathmate (DVD) * 2006.06.20 MAKING of エリーザ (Erīza) (DVD) * 2006.08.29 十年後の今日此処で… (Jūnengo no kyō koko made...) * 2006.08.29 MAKING of 黒猫 (Kuroeko) (DVD) * 2006.11.25 SinAI、ゴシカロイド (Goshikaroido) (DVD) * 2006.12.29 Message Card * 2008.07.06 尖る愛 (Togaru ai) DVD * 2003.05.30 ドールマンション209号室 (Dōru Manshon 209gōshitsu) * 2003.10.01 四月ニ十六日、初体験... (Shigatsu Nijūrokunichi, Shotaiken...) * 2004.06.30 逆・美人局 (Gyaku Tsutsumodase) * 2004.11.17 人形演説-2004,9.11 LIQUIDROOM ebisu- (Ningyō enzetsu) * 2004.12.25 人形界PV (Kichigai PV) * 2005.03.16 微塵革命～最終革命予告日1229～ * 2005.07.13 第二巡全国人形劇-流浪-FINAL 『浪漫告白』 2005.4.26日本青年舘 (Dainijun Zenkoku Ningyōgeki-Rurō-FINAL "Roman Kokuhaku" 2005.4.26 Nihon Seinenkan) * 2006.11.22 3°C Storm TV～砂嵐放送～2006.8.29 SHIBUYA-AX (Sunaarashi Hōsō) * 2007.02.28 V.I.D seat for "Lastlovers" 2006.12.29 渋谷公会堂- * 2007.02.28 Flashback * 2008.03.05 ～The game of buster～ 2007.12.02 C.C.Lemon HALL * 2008.12.20 Relieve Your Blue Scar 2008.8.21 SHIBUYA-AX * 2009.02.16 ラストインディーズ ワンマンライヴ 東京舞夢 2008.12.19 C.C.Lemon (Rasto Indīzu Wanmanraibu Tōkyō Maimu) Books * 2004.11.12 美人革命 (with bonus disc) * 2008.07.05 Ura Heaven ban. 015 Omnibus albums * 2002.07.21 CROSS GATE 2002～un solitude～ * 2002.10.30 PRELUDE:IV～an illusion of iridescent～ * 2002.12.25 妖幻鏡 -sea- * 2003.02.14 Matina 1997～2002 * 2003.08.31 SHOCK JAM CD Edition.3 * 2003.09.30 High Style Paradox * 2004.04.28 High Style Paradox 3～maiden voyage～ * 2004.05.31 CROSS GATE 2004～Neo Locus～ * 2004.07.28 Japanesque Rock Collectionz * 2005.02.19 四次元友好条約 * 2005.03.01 High Style Paradox 4～re acceleration～ * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL～RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS～ * 2005.12.20 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure II～UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM～ * 2006.01.31 SHOCK WAVE CD～CROSS GATE 2006～ Omnibus DVDs * 2003.03.26 CROSS GATE 2002～a reliable combinations～ * 2003.04.10 Matina 最終章～FINAL PRELUDE～ * 2004.02.25 High Style Paradox 2 * 2004.05.?? EXPECT RUSH * 2005.04.06 関西制圧2004～2005 * 2005.07.01 四次元友好条約 * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-2005.11.30 東京LIQUIDROOM ebisu- * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-Bands@id ch- * 2006.07.20 High Style Paradox～3rd ANNIVERSARY～ * 2006.11.22 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure DVD 03 * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4「～日本制圧完全版～」 * 2007.05.30 深絆-Graduation ＆ Departure-～2007.2.14渋谷公会堂～ External links * Official website Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands